Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inner wire of a bicycle control cable such as a Bowden cable.
Background Information
Bicycles often have components that are manually operated by a bicycle control cable (e.g., a brake cable and a gear shift cable). In particular, the bicycle control cable interconnects a “manually operated part” of bicycle to a “cable operated part” of bicycle. Examples of “manually operated parts” include brake levers and gear shifters. Examples of “cable operated parts” include brake devices and the gear changing devices. Typically, conventional bicycle control cables have, for example, a tubular outer case and an inner wire that can be inserted into and passed through the outer case. This type of bicycle control cable is often called a Bowden type of bicycle control cable. The outer case of a typical Bowden cable has a synthetic resin liner against which the outside surface of the inner wire slides, a flat steel wire wound helically onto the outside circumference of the liner, and a synthetic resin jacket that covers the outside circumference of the flat steel wire. The inner wire of a typical Bowden cable is made of intertwined steel wire. The inner wire protrudes beyond both ends of the outer case and each end of the inner wire is connected to either a manually operated part or a cable-operated part. In some cases, one or each end of the inner wire has an anchor part for attachment to a brake lever, a gear shifter, etc. The anchor part is often fixed to the tip end of the inner wire by crimping or other suitable fastening method. The outer diameter of the inner wire needs to be sufficiently small relative to an internal diameter of the outer case for the inner wire to slide within the outer case. To aid in the sliding of the inner wire within the outer case, a lubricant is sometimes provided between the inner wire and the outer case. However, this lubricant becomes contaminated over time, and thus, regular maintenance is required for smooth operation of the bicycle control cable.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control cable. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.